Moonlight: Eclipse
by SwedenSpeedway
Summary: Sequel to "When the moon goes down".  "I... I wont let you... I- I wont let you fall for me." He said as he tried his best to move his head away from hers, but his body didn't seem to cooperate.  "It's just a kiss." She whispered to him, his mind confused
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

A/N: Now I was not going to make this story this soon but since some of you just HAVE to see the sequel to "When the moon goes down" and cause it is Halloween tomorrow, I give you this in stand for candy. Heh heh.

Age and stuff:

Amy: 19

Sonic: 22

Moon: 19

Enjoy =P

(BTW: Werewolves ROCKS!)

**Moonlight: Eclipse  
**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

**O  
**

Halloween.

Darkness, ghost, goblins and creepy tales.

The time we celebrate the world of living, but also the dead.

For Amy and Sonic, who had been together now in three years, it is a time for fun and meetings. A time for old and new friendship, a time for party.

Sonic, being the all known hero, had gotten a pretty tempting invitation to a pretty big party in the inner part of the city.

Many interesting people were to come there, celebrities too and Sonic was allowed to take any friends with him.

Now… Sonic don't really enjoy to "hang out" with famous people, but this was a FREE invitation!

There was going to be partying, costumes and LOTS OF FOOD!

He just couldn't say no.

But he could be late for it…

"Everyone else is there, **let's go!**" Amy said, quickly and loud as she used all her strength to pull a certain blue hedgehog out of her house.

"Amy… let go and we will be there in a second…"

Silence.

"Oh right." Amy said, letting go of her boyfriend before letting out a giggle. "I forgot."

Sonic just smiled at her before picking up the pink hedgehog. He began to run fast, like usual, towards the inner part of the city.

"This is going to be fun." Amy said with a great smile as her eyes locked with Sonic's.

"Yup!" He smiled back at her just before turning his focus back on the running as he didn't want to fall down with her in his arms.

Now this was going to be fun, Amy knew. Their friends were already there and this would be a chance to meet new people. Maybe new couples to help? Now that would be interesting.

Amy had gone quite bored when everyone her knew had been able to fix their love life by themselves. Who was she going to help now?

Knuckles and Rouge were obviously doing fine. So was Tails and Cream.

Okey, Shadow. But he was a mystery not to be solved as he was always somewhere else.

Gone, alone in the dark.

But he was doing fine, she guessed. Or, as fine as Shadow the hedgehog could be.

Then there was Moon and Cherry.

Moon…

Now that was a name that hadn't been in Amy's head for a time, and she wasn't sure why.

Three years ago, in the forest. Most awkward moment ever, but also the saddest one she ever had seen.

She had seen her friend, now a black wolf with some sort of curse or some kind of destiny in his blood.

He had been a normal wolfdog with a normal life and then one day some dark hidden magic in his blood had awakened.

He was a black wolf, an Ancient.

An old ancient kind of wolves with magic blood and with the curse of being werewolves in the day…

Or at least, that is what she had understood.

Moon's life was like Shadow's thoughts.

A mystery…

Something that you never would be able to understand, unless you let them close enough…

But Amy had Sonic now. Moon had even chosen to ignore his feelings for her so she could choose her own life. He didn't even seem to care that his father, now some odd looking wizard/priest, had told him it was his destiny to be with her.

Now that was a bit creepy… having your friend's father come and tell you that it was your destiny to be with this certain friend.

But Moon had said no, and his father had lost the respect his son had always had for him.

So Moon had been hidden somewhere in the forest, or the city in three days.

Then his life had turned upside down…

Every news station was talking about him. Every TV channel had him as subject.

The teenage superhero, whose identity now revealed, that also was a werewolf.

Amy growled at the thought. People could be so idiotic and selfish.

Moon was a living being, a person. Couldn't they just let him be?

No! They had to talk behind his back, speculate and do dumb jokes.

But apparently this had made his fanbase grow. Girls around the world finally knew who their new hero was.

And then there was everyone else.

First, there were the judging people…

Then were his old enemies in Carcer City…

And not just those "The Jumper" had brought to jail, and not just the corrupted police forces he had stopped.

No. There were also those who always had been judging him.

Then there was his mom…

Amy didn't know anything about that topic. What did his mom think?

But to go back to the subject, Moon's mind was crushed.

Then she came.

Chelsea, or Cherry which was her nickname.

The skunk, which had pretended to be a cat, had been able to bring out the happy do-gooder that was Moon.

He was happy again. He was himself.

And best of all, they were together.

Amy smiled at the thought, the lonely wolf now together with someone that understands him.

Then the really good things came around. Moon had used his fame to be able to make people understand: He was one of them.

Soon he was a real celebrity! He sang at ceremonies, talked about life and politics in talk shows and made a difference.

Amy was proud over her friend.

Oh right, The Jumper.

His heroic alter ego…

He could never be that guy ever again… Thanks to G.U.N.

Why?

Face it, they thought he was danger! They would let him live his life in two conditions.

One: He could never be The Jumper again.

They didn't want him getting in their way or bring in new enemies, so he could never be a hero again.

Amy sighed at this. He was a hero, he wanted to be a hero, but the government said no…

And there was condition number two:

The **A.S.P.G.**

The **Anti-Sun-Power Goggles**.

These were some weird high-tech sunglasses things that they forced Moon to wear.

What they basically did was covering his eyes from the sun, but better than any sunglasses.

They had a sun battery that used the sun power to lock, so Moon wouldn't be able to take them off until nighttime.

They also used the sun power to make it able for him to "see" the daylight without getting the sun beams in his eyes.

In other words, the sun was blocked but not the view.

Amy wasn't sure if this was something good or bad.

Sure, he could be able to look around like he had no sunglasses but come on!

He had to wear some heavy high-tech goggles just so he couldn't transform to a werewolf.

And not be able to take them off!

This was just… mean!

"_Stupid government…"_ Amy muttered, causing Sonic to focus once more at her.

"Said something, Ames?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." Amy said, giving him a smile that calmed him down.

But to quickly drop the subject, Moon was living a good life now. She sure hadn't met him in a time, but he was alright. That was the only thing that mattered.

"We're here." The blue hedgehog said as he stopped in front of a building. "Now let's have some fun!"

Amy laughed as she jumped off her boyfriend's arms, making sure her costume was looking right.

"As fun as it can be with you having no costume." She said.

But he just chuckled. "I don't really like costumes. It's like being someone else."

"Well like you said, let's have some fun."

x

* * *

x

"So Cream, how's things?" Amy said to the rabbit at the other side of the table as she drank her lemonade. "Everything good with Tails?"

Cream just smiled, nodding. "Yeah."

Amy sighed, this night was getting boring. Knuckles and Rouge had left two hours ago, Sonic was asleep on a couch and Tails had left to… do something.

It wasn't like she didn't like spending time with Cream, but this was getting boring.

Why couldn't something happen?

She turned her eyes to the other people at the party, trying to see what they were supposed to be.

There were the basic costumes as ghost, demons and witches and some movie characters and so on.

Then there were Cowboys, Harry Potter's, Dragon twins and a Space Marine.

Space Marine?

The "Space Marine" caught Amy's attention over the fact that he was in the corner, alone.

No drink in his hand and no person with him. Just alone.

Not that he would drink anything as his helmet covered pretty much the whole head, but still.

Why was someone here if not to party, chat and drink?

And his suit wasn't perfect ether, with that tail sticking out…

Wait, tail?

Amy got up, earning the confused sound of a rabbit. "Huh?"

Amy just ignored it and kept walking towards the Space Marine, being careful enough not to bump into any dancers or drunken famous people.

Could that guy really be…?

She took a seat in front of the Marine, watching how his head was a bit down.

He didn't seem to notice her even though she was right in front of him.

She let her finger quickly touch the helmet, the sound causing the guy to wake up.

He had been sleeping?

"Huh! Who's?" He said, turning his head to the right and left even though she was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!

She guessed he probably had a blurred vision, because after a time he seemed to notice her being there.

"Amy?" The muffled voice of the costumed guy said before he chose to take of his helmet.

"Hi Moon." She said with a smile as she was proven right, it was her old friend Moon the wolf.

The black wolf slowly placed the helmet on the seat next to him before returning the smile to his friend.

"Hi Amy."

**X**

* * *

**It have been three years and now they meet again.**

**So Amy is together with Sonic and Moon is some sort of celebrity that is being watched by the government.**

**Now this is going to be interesting… so wait for the next chapter!**

**Laterz!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unreal smile

**Moonlight: Eclipse**

**Chapter 2: Unreal smile**

**O**

Amy smiled as she looked at her friend's eyes. The upside with those odd goggles were that he could take them off at times like this.

But there was something odd with that smile he gave her. It said "alright and happy" but his eyes said "why?".

Was something wrong?

No, Amy thought, nothing could be wrong. This was Moon, her happy doing-good friend. He had a life, a job and a perfect girlfriend.

He was happy, he had to be.

"So how's things?" She asked him, placing her hands on the table. "Well except the fact you are a famous celebrity with a great life and friends."

Moon chuckled, shaking his head as he kept his smile stuck on his face.

"_I hate it..."_

"Huh?" Amy blinked in confusion, not sure what she had heard.

"I said I like it, it's a good life." The wolf said, sounding rather happy and calm.

Amy raised an eyebrow but tried her best not to push him, this was her closest friend besides Cream after all.

He deserved his privacy.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked, still smiling at him.

"Not much." he said with a shrug. "This and that. Talk-shows and tea parties..."

He sighed, but let out a chuckle just after. "It could have been better."

Amy tilted her head and bit her lip, she knew something was up but... she just didn't want to push it.

He seemed so different this time... so... breakable.

The wolf sighed and leaned back at his chair, letting his eyes wander up to the roof as he sighed once more before finally shutting his eyes.

"Why are you here alone?" Amy asked.

Moon slowly opened his eyes again, looking up at the roof.

"Cherry left me." He said, closing his eyes again.

Amy blinked. She wasn't sure she had heard the right thing.

"You heard me." He said with his calm tone, like he head heard her thoughts. "She left me. Alone and confused."

"H-how did this happen...?" Amy asked, trying to understand her friend.

"I don't know." He answered her, still watching the roof. "Maybe I said something wrong, did something stupid or just... I don't know."

He sighed once more as he forced his head down so he could look his friends in the eyes.

"I just don't know." He said with a shrug, unsure if this would calm her down or create more questions.

He didn't really care if she did care, he just hoped she wouldn't try to help him or get into his problems.

Not for the fact that the act would be consider annoying, but rather because he didn't want her involved in his life cause of the fact that he didn't want her to... get in trouble.

He sighed, unsure of his actions. He pushed her out cause it was too dangerous to let her in.

Too dangerous...

"Moon, are you alright?" Amy asked. The wolf simply chuckled, scratching his head.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just another day of life, you know? I'll be fine, I'll be great. I'm alive right?"

He hated to lie to himself, he hated to smile when that smile wasn't real but he would hate himself more if he let his troubles enter her world.

She was together with Sonic, her dream. He couldn't just come to her and say "my life sucks, help me", he couldn't.

He just couldn't...

"I'm just gonna go now, it was good to see you." He said as he stood up, taking out his backpack from under the table.

"Moon, where do you live?"

He growled at her question._ 'Please...'_ He thought to himself. _'Stop caring about me, you will regret it...'_

"Around." He said, placing his costume's helmet in the backpack.

"Where?" Amy asked, now standing up.

Moon sighed, shaking his head. Why did she care that much? Okey, she was his best friend, he got that.

But come on...

"I don't live anywhere. Chelsea kicked me out of her apartment." He said, placing his backpack on his back as he began to walk. "But it's alright, I'll find a place."

He forced out a smile, trying his best to convince her that everything was alright.

She didn't buy it.

"Moon, let me help you."

"No..." He said. He began to walk towards the exit, sighing at every step he took.

"How much money you got?" She asked, following his every step.

"I'm broke, okey? Leave me be to my horrible fate, please..."

"I thought you were rich?"

"I never earned any money on those TV-shows..." He said with another sigh, leaving the building.

"But that mean-"

Moon stopped, turned around and sighed.

"Yes Amy, it means I am on the bottom of my life. I know you care and want to help, but let me walk now. Maybe I'll find a bridge to sleep under, heh."

Her eyes widened at his answer, making him chuckle even more.

"I was kidding." He said, taking out a cigarette and a lighter.

"You smoke?" Amy said loudly, surprised to see that her friend was a smoker.

"It don't affect me, get over it." He said, flicking on the lighter.

He blinked though, realizing both the lighter and the cigarette now were gone.

"What the fu-?"

He turned around, seeing Sonic holding the two objects before giving them to Amy.

"She's right you know." The blue hedgehog said, crossing his arms. "You need help and she's offering it right here."

Moon sighed, turning back to the road as he began to walk.

"I'll be fine." He said, placing his hands in his pockets.

He stopped once more though, a blue hedgehog now being in his way.

He turned, blue hedgehog. He turned the other way, blue hedgehog.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Okey... fine, I get it. I'll let you guys help me, alright?"

Amy smiled for a short second as she walked over to her friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go now, you need some sleep."

**X**


	3. Chapter 3: A new day

**Moonlight: Eclipse**

**Chapter 3: A new day**

**O**

Amy woke up pretty good that day.

She felt how her eyes slowly opened as she was waking up, letting her see her love next to her.

She smiled at the sigh of Sonic before letting her mind do a recap of the last days events.

Right, Moon was downstairs on the couch.

She sighed, her smile quickly disappearing. The guy was devastated, but hided it so well...

Maybe she should talk to him? Or maybe wait until he would open himself?

Now when she thought about it... he had waited for her to open back when they were five, maybe she should do the same?

"What's up Ames?"

Amy almost jumped off the bed as she got pulled out of her thoughts, Sonic now being awake.

"Oh. Nothing Sonic just... worrying about Moon a bit."

Sonic nodded, smiling. "You're a good person for helping him."

Amy smiled back at her boyfriend as well as giving a nod. "He did the same way back, kind off."

Sonic just nodded again, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"He will be fine." He assured her. "Just wait until the guy starts talking."

Amy smiled even more. Sonic was so understanding and she was proud that he had gotten so mature over the ages.

And in a year or something they would probably get married...

She giggled at the thought, it was one of her biggest dreams.

"What's funny?" Sonic asked with a chuckle, Amy just shaking her head as reply.

"Nothing."

Moon chuckled as well, being downstairs and hearing everything.

Having wolf ears could really help sometimes, but now maybe wasn't the time...

He sighed, feeling stupid for eavesdropping there a second, and chose to close his ears for a time.

He heard a beeping from his backpack and chose to get off the couch he had been sleeping on and get his goggles.

He took out the **A.S.P.G.** And placed it over his eyes, the machine clicking as a sign that the goggles were connected and locked until the night.

He sighed, hating to put on the **A.S.P.G.**

"I look like freaking RoboCop..." He said before a chuckle. He sat back down at the couch, the goggles vision now active as well connected with G.U.N.

They had to be, so the guys over there didn't believe he would try be a hero or take off the goggles.

Not that he could, the power lock was almost impossible to break.

He sighed again and shook his head, maybe this wouldn't have happened if he stayed in Carcer?

No... no, Carcer was not his place. It was a town of crime, where crime was the law.

But what about his mother? Shouldn't she have called by now?

"Hi man, slept well?" A voice behind him said, bringing his attention to the stairs.

It was Sonic, wearing a white t-shirt together with a pair of jeans.

"Uhm, yeah... I slept just fine I guess." Moon said with a shrug.

Truth to be told, he had never been able to sleep that well.

He still missed Cherry... Why had she left him?

Did he do something wrong? Was it his fame? Or maybe she didn't like the way he pushed himself down?

He wasn't sure. He just knew she had left him, alone and confused.

Alone in the dark hole known as his life.

But when he thought about it, he didn't really care. Things would be better later, if he just could keep his hope.

Hope...

"Ey, Moon. You there?" Sonic said, waving his hand in front of the wolf.

"Huh?" Moon said, blinking several times. He sighed when realizing he had been stuck in his thoughts again, he was trying to stop doing that.

"Yeah I was just... thinking."

Sonic crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the wolf.

"You know, Moon, if you really love he-"

"I already tried to win Cherry back. She said she loved me too but we just couldn't be together... or something."

Sonic blinked.

"Really?" He said, sighing. "Tough luck."

"Yeah..."

Moon sighed as well, the thought about Cherry just making him sadder.

"Hi guys, what you talking about?" Amy said, coming down from the stairs.

"Nothing special..." Moon said, shaking his head. "Just stuff..."

"I thought we were talking about your girlfriend?" Sonic said, turning his head to Moon.

"Sonic..." Amy sighed.

"What?" Sonic turned to Amy. "What did I say?"

"You know guys, I can always find a cheap hotel." Moon said with a smile. "You don't need to keep me here."

"First, you don't have any money..." Amy said, crossing her arms. "Secondly, what makes you say that? Look, it's alright to have you here. I'm just glad to help and you don't need to talk to me unless you want to. Alright?"

Moon nodded, a small chuckle leaving his lips this making Amy smile a bit.

"You and your chuckles..."

"Heh, yeah."

"So guys, will you help me or should I do the breakfast myself?" Amy said with a smile, walking over to the kitchen.

"Sure." Both guys said, following the pink hedgehog to the kitchen.

A time later when the trio had eaten their breakfast and got their jackets on, they chose to take a walk.

"I like walks." Moon said, smiling. "It stimulates the thoughts."

"Stimulates...?" Sonic asked, opening the door.

"You know? Keep the power up, sort off."

Amy chuckled at the guys as she walked out with them, smiling at the current weather.

"I like this part of year." She said calmly to her self, eyes focused on the skies.

"It's alright. I prefer the winter better." Moon said, smiling as well.

"So where are we going Amy?" Sonic asked, causing Amy to giggle.

"We are not going anywhere, silly. We're just taking a walk, like you take your runs but slowly."

"Oh right." Said Sonic with a chuckle.

"So what about you two?" Moon asked, nodding to Sonic and Amy who were walking holding each others hands. "Do I hear wedding bells in a far distance?"

"Ermh..." Sonic said, looking at Amy's face.

"Maybe...?" Amy said with a giggle, the thought of them in a wedding making her more happy then ever.

"I'm happy for you guys." Moon said, looking in front of him. "Glad your dreams are coming true, Sunshine."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at the nickname, as he never had heard it before. "Sunshine."

"Eh, that's my old nickname. From when we were kids." Amy said, smiling.

"You guys had nicknames?" Sonic said, causing Moon to chuckle.

"Yeah, mine was Moonlight." Sonic raised the other eyebrow.

"I thought Moon was your nickname?" Sonic asked.

"Well..." Moon shrugged, looking at a nearby tree and it's leafs. "It is... Moonlight was just some other nickname Amy came up with. Nothing special."

Sonic shrugged, choosing to drop the subject. "Alrighty then..."

Moon chuckled, shaking his head.

"Alrighty."


	4. Chapter 4: News

**Moonlight: Eclipse**

**Chapter 4: News**

**O**

A loud sigh was heard from downstairs.  
Amy was trying to sleep in her bed with Sonic, but instantly woke up at the sound of the sigh.

She knew that sigh, it was from a certain wolf.

Is something wrong? Had something happened? These questions just made her to curios to try to sleep, so she chose to slowly get off the bed and put on some clothes before finally walking down the stairs.

"_No mom... I'm not sad, angry or anything..."_ She could hear Moon talk in the living room.

Was he on the phone? Was he talking to his mom?

Was something up?

"I'm happy for you, that's all." He said with a chuckle, sitting there on the couch.

Amy quietly walked into the living-room, not letting her "wolfy" friend hear her.

"Nice try Amy."

Or at least... she thought so.

"One second." He said, holding a finger up. "I'm on the phone. Mo-No mom, everything is fine. No, I'm not devastated... I will be fine, alright?"

Amy crossed her arms as she leaned back to the wall, watching the scene in front of her.

"Mom... calm down, okey? I gotta go now, it's late. Alright, I love you too. Bye."

He hanged up, sighed, shook his head and then finally turned his head to the pink hedgehog.

"What's up?" He said with a chuckle, hiding the sadness he had just shown.

"I was going to ask you the same thing..." Amy said, scratching her ear. "Is something wrong with your mom?"

He shook his head, sighing. "No... it's just that... she's going to marry with some new guy, they are expecting a baby and everything."

"Oh." She said, blinking. "Must be hard for you."

The wolf shrugged, not really being in the mood to talk. "I guess... I mean, I am happy for her but... I just... I don't know. Hey, why do I even care? I never met my father except just recently and he was a douche-bag. My mom ca- Ah, who am I kidding... I think she's forgetting me."

"Moon, she would never forget you. You're her son." Amy took a seat next to her friend, smiling.

"I know that... just... I don't know. I had expected her to be more worried about me then she is and... I don't know. She's been with the guy for a time now and I just got to know he exists. I mean... what if she does forget me?"

He felt how his friend embraced him, trying to calm him down.

"She wont, okey? She wont."

"I hope you're right..." Moon said, sighing loudly yet again. "I don't want to sound like someone who feels sorry for himself but... why is this crap happening to me?"

Amy sighed as she let her grip go. "I don't know Moon. A part of life? Certainly you aren't going to let that stop you from living?"

"I don't know Amy... I don't know..."

Then a beep entered the room, Moon's cellphone vibrating.

"A text message, from... Cherry?" He said, his eyes widening at the owner of the message.

"Oh my, what does it say?" Amy said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Both moved closer to the cellphone's little screen, trying to see what the message said.

Amy gasped at it as Moon simply froze.

The cellphone fell from his hands and hit the ground as he began to cry, louder then he had sighed...

"Moon, it's okey." Amy said, hugging him again.

"No! It's not okey! She really hates me and I can't understand why! Is it because I'm famous? That's the reason, isn't it?"

"Shhh... just ignore it."

"**I can't!"**

While he was crying there was something on the floor. Lying on the living-room's carpet was his cellphone, still showing the text message on the screen.

This is what it said:

_**'Really think I haven't gotten over you? Well think again. I was a fool for loving you and now you turned your back at me. I'm not taking you back, ever. Never ever ever.**_

_**Still don't believe me? Here is some "proof".'**_

Under the message was a photo that had been sent as well.

It showed Chelsea, kissing another man...

Loud cries came around the house, waking up a blue hedgehog who quickly speeded down to see what happened.

"Yo! What's going on?" He said, turning his head to Amy and Moon.

Amy nodded to the cellphone, and in a sonic second our here had picked it up to observe it's content.

"Holy crap..." He said, slowly looking up at the two on the couch.  
"Is he... okey?" Sonic asked, not sure how to act in situations like this.

Amy shook her head, still holding the crying friend in her arms.

"No..."

* * *

**Well that was short, but dramatic.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Oh, and the reason this one was short was because I wanted the story pushed forward but didn't have anything else to update on... Sorry =/**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyways!**


	5. Chapter 5: Silence

**Moonlight: Eclipse**

**Chapter 5: Silence**

**O**

Silence.

"The state of being silent (as when no one is speaking) the absence of sound".  
In other words: Quiet.

The whole next day nothing had been heard but silence.  
At least from Moon…

He hadn't talked at all, just been sitting there on the couch being silent. But that wasn't all… no. He didn't eat, didn't rest or leave the house. He was quiet and never left the couch.  
And it was getting worse… It had continued in three days.  
Three days!  
Amy was getting sick of worry. If he didn't eat something soon he would probably die, and she just didn't want something like that to happen.

Sonic… Sonic was confused. Moon was hurt, more hurt then any broken bone Sonic had gotten in the field. How could any being feel this hurt…? How was it possible?  
Was this how Amy had felt all the times he had ran away from her or "missed" a date?

"Moon… at least drink some milk… Please?" Amy said, holding a glass of milk towards her friend. "You need to drink something…"  
Moon sighed and took the glass, quickly drinking everything in a second.  
"There…" He said before closing his eyes, lying himself at the couch.  
A loud sigh left Amy's lips as she walked over to Sonic, shaking her head.  
"I only have seen him like this once…" She said, leaning her head to Sonic. "The poor guy has been through so much."  
"He'll make it. The guy's tough." Sonic said, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry Amy."  
"I'm still not sure…" She said, closing her eyes. "Pain takes time to lose."  
"I know Ames, I really do…" Sonic said quietly, giving Amy a kiss on the forehead. "But he will make it."

The days keep speeding past their eyes, the silence never leaving. Moon started to eat again, but he kept his mouth closed otherwise.  
Amy was too worried to do anything else. She usually stayed home to make sure her friend didn't do anything stupid. She was sure she had spotted him staring at the kitchen knife in a hour, but Sonic had tried to assure that she was just paranoid.  
"People are usually paranoid for a reason, Sonic." She had told him. She wanted to make sure Moon was okey before she let him be alone. Times were hard for him…

"Amy… Is there really a god?" Moon had suddenly asked her one day. She had looked at him with shocked eyes as soon as she heard the question. "Y-you know what, forget it… It was a stupid question, I'm going crazy… heh."  
"No, you're not…" Amy had told him, sitting down next to him. "Nobody really knows if there really is one… But believing can help you in the worst situations."  
"You mean like hope? Sorry Sunshine, but mine is dying…"

Times were hard… After several days even Sonic knew Moon was seriously hurt in the heart.  
"Maybe he should… meet a… shrink?" He had asked Amy once, she had gasped in answer.  
"What, no! Sonic you said it yourself; He will be fine. He don't need a psychologist."

Times were hard…

* * *

**Well… it's shorter today, hope you guys don't mind. I guess I am losing a bit of my inspiration, but it will come.**

**Moon's heart is seriously hurt… how will this end, when it does? How will the path to the end be?**

**Hope you're around at the next chapter! Heh heh.**


End file.
